staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Grudnia 2010
Logo TVP1 od 2003 do dziś.jpg 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5272 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5272); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5273 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5273); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03 08:30 Bajki zza okna - Historia świąteczna o rosochatym włóczędze 23'; serial animowany 08:55 Małgosia i buciki - Nie ma jak w domu odc. 39 (Franny's Feet / Thers no place like home); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 09:20 Vipo i przyjaciele - Skandynawia - zgubiony prezent gwiazdkowy, odc. 14 (SCANDINAVIA The Lost Christmas Gifts); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2005) 09:45 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert ratuje święta, odc. 51 (Rupert Saves Christmas); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 09:55 Gdzie jesteś Święty Mikołaju? - txt str.777 40'; film TVP 10:35 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 10:50 Plebania - odc. 1602; telenowela TVP 11:10 Klan - odc. 1991 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 11:35 Kartka świąteczna (Christmas Card) 80'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Święta rodzina - cz. 1 (Sacra Famiglia, La (Holy Family) ep. 1) - txt str.777 106'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:14 Święta rodzina - cz. 2 (Sacra Famiglia, La (Holy Family), ep. 2) - txt str.777 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 16:50 Czas dobrych życzeń; widowisko kameralne 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:18 Czas dobrych życzeń; widowisko kameralne 17:50 Plebania - odc. 1603; telenowela TVP 18:15 Wieczorynka - Najlepsze z najlepszych: Święta z Disneyem. (From All of Us to All of You); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2010) 19:05 Jak choinka to Jedynka 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Orędzie Prymasa na Boże Narodzenie 20:05 Hania - txt str.777 100'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007) 21:50 Transmisja Papieskiej Pasterki z Bazyliki Świetego Piotra w Watykanie 23:30 Bezprawie (Open Range) - txt str.777 132'; western kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:45 W domu na święta (Home By Christmas) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006) 03:15 Fatima (Fatima) 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy, Portugalia (1997) 05:00 Zakończenie dnia Tvp2.jpg 05:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - O krasnalach i Wigilii 23'; film animowany 06:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Poszukiwacze zaginionej gwiazdki 26'; film animowany 06:45 Strażnicy piątej ewangelii; film dokumentalny 07:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 78 - Niepokój serca; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:22; Pogoda 8:55, 9:49 10:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyspy szczęśliwe - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 512 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:05 Panna z mokrą głową 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1994) 12:40 Opowieści wigilijne spod Giewontu; widowisko 13:10 Z wizytą w Watykanie - Adamaszek i blask świateł (Alltag im Vatican Damast und lichterglanz) 43'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1801 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej 14:25 Babe - świnka z klasą (Babe) - txt str.777 88'; komedia kraj prod.Australia, USA (1995) 15:55 Czas kolędy 16:15 Tylko ty (Only You ( z Marisą Tomei)) 104'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1994) 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:35 Beethoven 2 (Beethoven's 2nd) - txt str.777 84'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1993) 20:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 426 - Mały bohater; serial TVP 20:50 U Pana Boga w ogródku - txt str.777 114'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007) 22:50 Oszustwo z miłości (Ultimate Deception) - txt str.777 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 00:20 Niespokojne serca (Wild hearts) 80'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:40 Ostatni skok Gangu Olsena (Olsen - Bandens sidste bedrifter) 94'; komedia kraj prod.Dania (1974) 03:15 Świętowanie z góralami - Krzysztof Krawczyk; widowisko kameralne 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Polonia.png 07:00 Co nam w duszy gra - Kolędy 08:00 Wigilia w lesie 23'; film animowany 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:22; Pogoda 8:55, 9:49 10:15 Prawdziwie magiczny sklep 24'; film TVP 10:45 Chopin - Polska, Europa, świat; reportaż 11:15 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 2/13 - Kradzież; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Plebania - odc. 1593; telenowela TVP 12:20 Smaki polskie - Barszcz z uszkami na dwa sposoby; magazyn kulinarny 12:30 Polska 24 - Opinie 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Janosik - odc. 5/13 - Tańcowali zbójnicy; serial TVP 14:05 Smak tradycji - Cicha noc; magazyn 14:25 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe 15:20 Gdzie jesteś Święty Mikołaju? 40'; film TVP 16:00 Opowieści wigilijne spod Giewontu; widowisko 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 70* - Decyzja Weroniki 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Chwała na wysokości - kolędy z Zakopanego 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1593; telenowela TVP 18:40 Bardzo cicha noc - Ryszard Rynkowski (1) 19:00 Dobranocka - Gwiazdka kota Filemona; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Orędzie Prymasa na Boże Narodzenie 20:10 Stara baśń. Kiedy słońce było Bogiem - odc. 1/3; serial TVP 21:05 Polska 24 - Informacje 21:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 421 - Zagadka z przeszłości; serial TVP 22:25 Kolędy polskie śpiewają Poznańskie Słowiki 23:00 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek 56'; film TVP 24:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - Pasterskiej z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Królowej Polski w Szczyrku 02:05 Dobranocka za oceanem - Gwiazdka kota Filemona; serial animowany 02:35 Wiadomości 02:55 Sport 02:59 Orędzie Prymasa na Boże Narodzenie 03:05 Plebania - odc. 1593; telenowela TVP 03:30 Polska 24 - Informacje 03:55 Stara baśń. Kiedy słońce było Bogiem - odc. 1/3; serial TVP 04:45 Dom - odc. 15/25 - Długa księżycowa noc; serial TVP 06:05 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 9/9* - Upadek; serial komediowy TVP 07:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info.png 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:24 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:52 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:11 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:49 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, Na żywo 07:54 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:05 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:01 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Cicha noc na ulicy Betlejemskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:47 Duch Bożego Narodzenia; STEREO 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Orędzie Prymasa na Boże Narodzenie; STEREO 20:06 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 128; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 22:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:51 Reportaż TVP INFO - Fabryka baniek; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Globalny święty Mikołaj (Le Peres Noel du monde. Global Santa Claus); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Transmisja Pasterki z Katedry w Białymstoku; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:29 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Cicha noc na ulicy Betlejemskiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:53 Forum - wydanie 128; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:39 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:01 Duch Bożego Narodzenia; STEREO 03:13 Franciszkański spontan; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:37 Forum - wydanie 128; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:23 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Cicha noc na ulicy Betlejemskiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:09 Reportaż TVP INFO - Radość Bożego Narodzenia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:28 Forum - wydanie 128; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:14 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:36 Raport z Polski; STEREO 06:55 Zakończenie dnia SK TVN24.png 05:55 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:10 TVN 24 na święta 18:00 Serwis informacyjny 18:10 Koncert kolęd: Zakopower (1) - koncert 19:00 Sukces pisany szminką 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prawdziwe historie: Indiana Jones 21:10 Koncert kolęd: Zakopower (2) - koncert 22:00 Dzień po dniu 23:00 Prawdziwe historie: Ucieczka z Alcatraz 00:00 Koncert kolęd: Zakopower - koncert 01:30 Fakty po Faktach 02:00 Dzień po dniu 02:55 Supermeteo 03:00 TVN 24 na święta 03:50 Fakty po Faktach 04:20 Portfel 04:40 Supermeteo 04:45 Reporterzy 05:00 Maja w ogrodzie 05:25 Supermeteo 05:30 Sukces pisany szminką 05:50 Dzień po dniu 06:20 Supermeteo 06:25 Fakty po Faktach 120px-Logo Polsat.svg.png 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Świąteczne opowieści: Niezwykły prezent księżniczki - film animowany (Kanada,2005) 09:00 Miodowe lata 10:15 Rodzina zastępcza plus 11:00 Znowu będzie Gwiazdka - komedia (USA,2001) 12:45 Świąteczne dzwonki - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2005) 14:45 Wielkie kolędowanie z Polsatem (2) - program muzyczny (Polska,2007) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Zwariowane święta Karrolla - komedia (USA,2004) 18:00 Kolędowanie z Polsatem - Wigilia 2010 - koncert 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Kolędowanie z Polsatem - Wigilia 2010 - koncert 20:00 Artur i Minimki - film animowany (Francja,2006) 22:05 Bibliotekarz: Tajemnica włóczni - film przygodowy (USA,2004) 00:00 Kontrola lotów - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1998) 02:00 Program interaktywny 04:40 TV Market Logo-19.png 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Mango 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Majka (190-ost.) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1366) 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:45 Mango 13:50 Niania: Przy nadziei (119) 14:20 Niania: Mama, jak to łatwo powiedzieć (120) 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk show 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Kup sobie świnię! 16:55 Czego pragną dziewczyny - komedia (USA,2003) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Madagwiazdka - film animowany (USA,2009) 20:40 Pada Shrek - film animowany (USA,2007) 21:05 Kung Fu Panda: Święta, święta i Po - film animowany (USA,2010) 21:40 Gwiezdny pył - film fantasy (USA,Wielka Brytania,2007) 00:05 Czego pragną dziewczyny - komedia (USA,2003) 02:05 Uwaga! 02:25 Rozmowy w toku: Kup sobie świnię! 03:20 Nic straconego TV4.png 05:10 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 05:35 VIP - program kulturalny 06:00 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 06:25 mała Czarna - talk show 07:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08:15 Istne Szaleństwo - program rozrywkowy 09:10 Dziewczyny z fortuną 10:10 Morze miłości (77) 11:00 Osaczona (65) 11:50 Nie igraj z aniołem (87) 12:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:40 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 14:10 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:10 Słoneczny patrol (82) 16:00 Tim - dramat obyczajowy (Australia,1979) 18:05 Gospel - film muzyczny (USA,2005) 20:00 Bezsenność w Seattle - komedia romantyczna (USA,1993) 21:55 Błękitny Grom - film sensacyjny (USA,1983) 00:00 Za drzwiami sypialni - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2001) 02:15 Chick 2009, czyli wybory najpiękniejszej polskiej studentki (1/2) - widowisko 03:00 Chick 2009, czyli wybory najpiękniejszej polskiej studentki (2-ost.) - widowisko 03:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:35 TV Market 05:00 Zakończenie programu SK TVN7.png 05:15 Marina (88) 06:05 Na Wspólnej (810) 06:35 Kuba Wojewódzki 07:30 Plotkara (23) 08:25 Brzydula (163) 08:55 Brzydula (164) 09:25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 3 (14) 10:25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 3 (15) 11:25 Mango 13:00 Apetyt na kasę 14:00 Marina (89) 15:00 Kuba Wojewódzki 16:00 Plotkara (24) 17:00 Brzydula (165) 17:30 Brzydula (166) 18:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 3 (16) 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 3 (17) 20:00 Piątkowy relaks: Jak przeżyć święta - komedia romantyczna (USA,2004) 21:55 Piątkowy relaks: Wojna pokus - komedia muzyczna (USA,2003) 00:20 Piątkowy relaks: Mexican - komedia (USA,2001) 02:45 Zakończenie programu Logo Polsat 2.jpeg 06:00 Wydarzenia 06:30 Graczykowie: Pierwszy kontakt (32) 07:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 08:00 Pierwsza miłość (1211) 08:45 Samo życie (1547) 09:20 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Lęki pierwotne (325) 10:15 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 11:15 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 12:05 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka (307) - magazyn policyjny 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Niebezpieczna zguba (99) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Grzałka (206) 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Fotoreportaż (326) 15:00 Dlaczego ja? (66) 16:00 W pustyni i w puszczy (1) 17:00 Adam i Ewa (137) 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Drogówka (308) - magazyn policyjny 18:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (7) 19:00 Kolędowanie z Polsatem - Wigilia 2010 - koncert 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 W pustyni i w puszczy (1) 21:40 Samo życie (1548) 22:10 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Czerwony smok (327) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Okaz zdrowia (207) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza (60) 00:00 Daleko od noszy: Bliźniak Kidlera (100) 00:30 Drogówka (308) - magazyn policyjny 01:00 Samo życie (1548) 01:30 Kolędowanie z Polsatem - Wigilia 2010 - koncert 02:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (7) 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:15 Kolędowanie z Polsatem - Wigilia 2010 - koncert 04:05 Świat według Kiepskich: Okaz zdrowia (207) 04:40 Zabić z miłości (2) 05:15 W pustyni i w puszczy (1) Canal.png 07:05 Minisport+ 07:15 Łapu-capu 07:20 Nie przegap 07:30 Amerykański tata 5 (16) 08:00 Klub kawalerów - komedia muzyczna (Polska,1962) 09:25 Wzburzone wody - film dokumentalny (USA,2009) 11:00 Bandslam - komedia muzyczna (USA,2009) 12:50 Dzieci Ireny Sendlerowej - dramat biograficzny (USA,2009) 14:30 Niebieski słoń - film animowany (Tajlandia,2008) 15:45 Czarodziejski flet - film muzyczny (Francja,Wielka Brytania,2006) 18:00 Solista - dramat biograficzny (Wielka Brytania,USA,Francja,2009) 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Amerykański tata 5 (17) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Wigilia w Canal+: 500 dni miłości - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 22:40 Marley i ja - komedia (USA,2008) 00:40 Operacja "Dunaj" - komedia (Polska,Czechy,2009) 02:35 Rec 2 - horror (Hiszpania,2009) 04:05 Czas surferów - komedia sensacyjna (Polska,2005) 05:30 Mama się zmniejsza! - komedia (USA,1981) My HBO.png 06:00 Dean Spanley - komediodramat (Nowa Zelandia,Wielka Brytania,2008) 07:40 U2 360° - koncert w The Rose Bowl (Wielka Brytania,2010) 08:40 Anioły SA - komedia muzyczna (Hiszpania,2007) 10:20 Rachel wychodzi za mąż - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2008) 12:15 Milion na gwiazdkę - komedia obyczajowa (Kanada,USA,2007) 13:55 Ale czad! - komedia (USA,2009) 15:25 Jack Hunter i Gwiazda Niebios - film przygodowy (USA,2009) 17:00 Święta Thomasa Kinkade'a - film familijny (USA,Kanada,2008) 18:45 Brzydka prawda - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 20:25 Tajne przez poufne - komedia kryminalna (USA,Francja,2008) 22:00 Premiera: HBO Stand Up Comedy Club (5) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2009) 22:30 Mogło być gorzej (5) 23:00 Premiera: Zombieland - horror komediowy (USA,2009) 00:25 Dzielnica Lakeview - thriller (USA,2008) 02:15 Popiołki - dramat biograficzny (Wielka Brytania,Hiszpania,2008) 04:05 Zakochany głupiec - dramat obyczajowy (Wielka Brytania,2008) HBO 2.png 06:00 Bruce i Lloyd dorywają Smarta - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2008) 07:10 Aksamitny królik - film familijny (USA,2009) 08:35 U Pana Boga za miedzą - komedia (Polska,2009) 10:30 Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe 2010 - gala rozdania nagród (Estonia,2010) 12:00 Madeline - komedia (Francja,USA,1998) 13:30 Zamieszanie na Brooklynie - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2008) 14:55 Gotowi? OK! - komedia (USA,2008) 16:30 Moja dziewczyna wychodzi za mąż - komedia (USA,2008) 18:15 Transporter 3 - film sensacyjny (Francja,2008) 20:15 Metro strachu - film sensacyjny (USA,Wielka Brytania,2009) 22:00 Spartakus: Krew i piach (1) 22:55 Spartakus: Krew i piach (2) 23:45 Spartakus: Krew i piach (3) 00:40 Spartakus: Krew i piach (4) 01:30 Spartakus: Krew i piach (5) 02:25 Dług - thriller (Izrael,2007) 04:00 Wojownik z gwiazd - film przygodowy (USA,Niemcy,2008) HBO Comedy.jpeg 10:00 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte 8 (13) 10:25 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte 8 (14) 10:50 Oficer Blart - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2009) 12:20 Pępek świata (1) 12:45 Pępek świata (2) 13:05 Pępek świata (3) 13:25 Pępek świata (4) 13:45 Pępek świata (5) 14:05 Pępek świata (6) 14:25 Pępek świata (7) 14:45 Pępek świata (8) 15:05 Elita - komedia (USA,2008) 16:30 Miłość ma dwie twarze - komedia obyczajowa (USA,1996) 18:35 Oficer Blart - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2009) 20:05 Jak to się robi w Ameryce (5) 20:30 Trawka 5 (10) 21:00 Letni semestr (1) 21:30 Letni semestr (2) 21:55 Letni semestr (3) 22:25 Letni semestr (4) 22:55 Letni semestr (5) 23:25 Letni semestr (6) 23:50 Letni semestr (7) 00:20 Letni semestr (8) 00:50 Narzeczony mimo woli - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 02:35 Trawka 5 (10) 03:00 Jak to się robi w Ameryce (1) 03:30 Jak to się robi w Ameryce (2) 03:55 Jak to się robi w Ameryce (3) 04:20 Jak to się robi w Ameryce (4) 04:45 Jak to się robi w Ameryce (5) 05:10 Zakończenie programu 18311 mid.jpg 06:00 Parot 06:25 Kocha, nie kocha 07:00 Power Lista 08:10 Top 50 - w układzie tanecznym 11:55 Viva królowie densfloru - program rozrywkowy 12:45 100 klipów, które wstrząsnęło Vivą - program muzyczny 13:15 VIVA Hits Polska - program o topowych polskich artystach 13:55 VIVA Mjuzik Kłiiiz - teleturniej 14:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 14:55 In & Out - magazyn lifestylowy 15:55 Cribs PL - z wizytą u gwiazd 16:25 Moja własna gwiazda PL - show randkowe 16:55 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 17:55 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 19:55 Viva królowie densfloru - program rozrywkowy 20:50 100 klipów, które wstrząsnęło Vivą - program muzyczny 21:20 VIVA Mjuzik Kłiiiz (2) - teleturniej 21:50 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Viva Comet 2010 - gala wręczenia nagród muzycznych 23:55 Sexi Viva 01:00 10 na 10 - pasmo muzyczne 02:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne 4 fun tv.jpeg 06:00 Popbudzik 10:00 Jaki prezent kupić 10:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 11:00 Parowanie 11:30 Imię drugiej połówki 12:00 Parowanie 12:30 Data urodzenia 13:00 Parowanie 13:30 Jaki prezent kupić 14:00 Weekend specjalny 15:00 Data urodzenia 15:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 16:00 Parowanie 16:30 Jaki prezent kupić 17:00 Top 10 18:00 Muzyczny alfabet 19:00 Weekend specjalny 20:00 Hit Me 20:30 Non Stop Fresh 21:00 Best of Christmas 22:00 Hit me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 00:00 Kamasutra 01:00 Nocny hałas 02:00 Taniec z laskami 03:00 Nocny4fun ITV.jpeg 05:00 Hot aerobic - program rozrywkowy 05:10 Discostacja - program muzyczny 06:00 Hot aerobic - program rozrywkowy 06:05 WP.tv - audycja portalu wp.pl 06:15 Komedioteka - program rozrywkowy 06:20 PitBulek - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Discostacja - program muzyczny 07:45 Czarno na białym - program rozrywkowy 07:50 PitBulek - program rozrywkowy 07:55 Telesprzedaż 09:15 PitBulek - program rozrywkowy 09:25 Adrenaline - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09:30 Komedioteka - program rozrywkowy 09:40 Short Cut - program muzyczny 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Ezo TV 15:05 Split - serial przygodowy (Izrael,2009) 15:40 ITV poleca - program rozrywkowy 15:50 VideoBlog - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Paula Flashing Lights - show Pauli Marciniak 16:15 Makijaż gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 16:25 VideoBlog - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Komedioteka - program rozrywkowy 16:35 Makijaż gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 16:40 PitBulek - program rozrywkowy 16:50 Czarno na białym - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Discostacja - program muzyczny 18:05 PitBulek - program rozrywkowy 18:15 Ale Party! - program rozrywkowy 18:25 ITV poleca - program rozrywkowy 18:35 Makijaż gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 18:45 TopHot - rankingi najpiękniejszych kobiet w Polsce 18:55 PitBulek - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Czarno na białym - program rozrywkowy 19:10 Adrenaline - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 19:15 Komedioteka - program rozrywkowy 19:25 Paula Flashing Lights - show Pauli Marciniak 19:45 Decomarket.pl - magazyn 20:00 Ezo TV 23:00 Pasmo nocne - program erotyczny TVP KULTURA-logo-165549B8BD.png 08:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 9/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o żubrze: cywilizowanie dzikości; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Palety - Sassetta - Poliptyk dla kościoła Św Franciszka w Borgo San Sepolcro (Palettes/Sassetta); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Boski akt (Act of God) 71'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada, Francja (2009); reż.:Jennifer Baichwal; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Antonio Vivaldi - Zima; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Dyliżans (Stagecoach) 91'; western kraj prod.USA (1939); reż.:John Ford; wyk.:Claire Trevor, John Wayne, Andy Devine, John Carradine; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Miś 111'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Barbara Burska, Christine Paul, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Zenon Wiktorczyk, Janusz Zakrzeński, Wojciech Pokora; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Kolędy polskie śpiewają Ryszard Karczykowski i Poznańskie Słowiki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Noc Świętego Mikołaja 56'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zbigniew Buczkowski, Grzegorz Małecki, Wojciech Walasik, Leszek Zduń, Barbara Dziekan, Edyta Olszówka, Justyna Sieńczyłło, Jerzy Rogalski, Michał Kowalski, Magdalena Emilianowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Karaoke z kolędami (1); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Wszystko będzie dobrze 97'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Tomasz Wiszniewski; wyk.:Adam Werstak, Robert Więckiewicz, Izabela Dąbrowska, Beata Kawka, Daniel Mąkolski, Jarosław Gruda, Janusz Chabior, Janusz Kłosiński, Zdzisław Kuźniar, Stanisław Pąk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Wyprodukowano w TVP Kultura - W Nowicy na końcu świata 67'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Natasza Ziółkowska - Kurczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Z Bożego Narodzenia - kolędy śpiewa Joanna Słowińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Niedźwiadek (Medvidek) 100'; komedia kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); reż.:Jan Hrebejk; wyk.:Natasa Burger, Zuzana Fialová, Anna Geislerová, Klára Issová; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Święta cisza - kolędy gra Włodek Pawlik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Kolędy jazzowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Kino nocne - Wybraniec (Unmistaken child) 104'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2008); reż.:Nati Baratz; wyk.:Tenzin Zopa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Zakończenie dnia SK TVPHIST.png 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 24.12.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Królewski karp; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Krzyżański; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Franciszkański spontan; film dokumentalny; reż.:Magdalena Piekorz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Podłazy - godne święta na Podhalu; reż.:Barbara Peszt Królikowska, Irena Wollen; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Popielec - odc. 8 - Amnestia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wigilia z Chopinem /1/; koncert; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Kinga Preis, Olga Bołądź, Olga Sarzyńska, Marta Dąbrowska, Anna Dereszowska, Artur Żmijewski, Małgorzata Foremniak, Tomasz Błasiak, Bartosz Porczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - "Wigilia na Syberii" Jacek Malczewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Wigilia z księdzem Twardowskim; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Podróże kulinarne: Kolędowanie ze smakiem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Żołnierskie wigilie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Joanna Chmielewska czyli moje wykopane studnie; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Wesołych Świąt; film TVP; reż.:Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Janusz Kłosiński, Władysław Kowalski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Zdzisław Kozień, Ferdynand Matysik, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Grzegorz Warchoł, Maria Czubasiewicz, Zdzisław Szymborski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Nie odchodź. 12 wspomnień o Kalinie Jędrusik; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Pawłowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Popielec - odc. 9 - Po latach...; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 U siebie - Wieczór wigilijny; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Wigilia Ułanów i Poetów; relacja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Agnieszka Osiecka; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Szukamy stajenki; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Człowiek świętego imienia; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Wasiuta, Teresa Gordon; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Koneser piękna; film dokumentalny; reż.:Adam Kulik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Wigilia z Chopinem /2/; koncert; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Kinga Preis, Olga Bołądź, Olga Sarzyńska, Anna Dereszowska, Artur Żmijewski, Tomasz Błasiak, Bartosz Porczyk, Marcin Bosak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Wigilie katyńskie - Daleko od domu. Wigilia 1939; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Zacisze gwiazd - Jacek Zieliński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Dekalog - Jeden; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Wojciech Klata, Henryk Baranowski, Maja Komorowska, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Brustman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Wigilia z Chopinem /3/; koncert; wyk.:Małgorzata Foremniak, Kinga Preis, Artur Żmiejwski, Danuta Stenka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Notacje - Jerzy Janicki. Wujaszek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 24.12.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Mazowsze śpiewa kolędy - Wśród nocnej ciszy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Mazowsze śpiewa kolędy - Bóg się rodzi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Zakończenie dnia SK PULS 1012.png 06:00 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 07:00 Sędzia Judy - reality show 07:30 Dawid i Sandy - film animowany (Polska,1988) 09:00 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - film animowany (Polska,1985) 10:30 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - film animowany (Polska,1986) 11:50 Latające machiny kontra Pan Samochodzik - film przygodowy (Polska,1991) 13:25 Świąteczne wyzwanie - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2004) 15:00 Bibi czarodziejka - film fantasy (Niemcy,2002) 16:40 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Pani Zamieć - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2008) 17:50 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Rumpelstiltskin - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2009) 19:00 Junior TV: Pszczółka Maja (23) 19:30 Junior TV: Tom i Jerry (92) 20:00 Gwiazdkowy konkurs - komedia (USA,2006) 21:30 Dublerzy - komedia sensacyjna (Polska,2006) 23:30 Oddział Widmo: Zasadzka - film sensacyjny (USA,1997) 01:15 Wyspa piratów - film przygodowy (USA,1998) 03:30 Programy powtórkowe 05:30 Telemarket 05:59 Zakończenie programu 250px-Tele 5.png 06:00 Anita (47) 07:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Anita (48) 13:05 Operacje specjalne NAVY Seals (7) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2001) 14:05 W świecie mitów (3) 15:10 Siła miłości - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2001) 17:15 Na ratunek Jessice - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1989) 19:10 Disco Bandżo 20:20 American Gun - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2002) 22:20 Na tropie zbrodni (44) 23:20 Lub czasopisma 23:35 Do diabła z kryminałem (23) 00:35 W poszukiwaniu sprawiedliwości - dramat kryminalny (Kanada,Niemcy,2005) 02:30 Nocny patrol Polonia 1 (logo w dniach 02.10.2010-17.01.2015).jpeg 06:30 Gigi (39/65) 06:50 Tygrysia maska (49/105) 07:15 Ty albo nikt (65/120) 07:45 Top Shop 19:00 Namiętności (45/100) 19:45 Moje trzy siostry (24/150) 20:40 Śmiertelna zamieć - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2009) 22:20 Ostatnim razem w Paryżu - melodramat (USA,1954) TV Biznes.jpeg 07:00 Biznes dzisiaj 07:05 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW 07:15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 07:30 Biznes dzisiaj 07:35 Rozmowa dnia 08:00 Dzisiaj 08:15 Co przyniesie dzień 08:25 Przegląd prasy krajowej 08:30 Biznes dzisiaj 08:35 Prosto z giełdy 08:40 Przegląd prasy krajowej 08:45 Poranek prasowy z Rzeczpospolitą 09:00 Dzisiaj 09:15 Komentarz walutowy 09:30 Prosto z giełdy 09:35 Biznes dzisiaj 09:40 Przegląd prasy krajowej 09:45 Ekonomia i rynek 10:00 Dzisiaj 10:12 Rozmowa TV Biznes 10:30 Biznes dzisiaj 10:35 Prosto z giełdy 10:45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 11:00 Dzisiaj 11:12 Rozmowa TV Biznes 11:30 Biznes dzisiaj 11:35 Prosto z giełdy 11:45 Poranek prasowy z Rzeczpospolitą 12:00 Dzisiaj 12:15 Sztuka inwestycji 12:30 Biznes dzisiaj 12:35 Prosto z giełdy 12:45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 13:00 Dzisiaj 13:15 Medialne popołudnie z "Pulsem Biznesu" 13:30 Biznes dzisiaj 13:35 Prosto z giełdy 13:45 Surowce, towary, rynki 14:00 Dzisiaj 14:15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 14:30 Biznes dzisiaj 14:35 Prosto z giełdy 14:45 Giełdowy gość TV Biznes 15:00 Dzisiaj 15:15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 15:30 Biznes dzisiaj 15:35 Giełda komentarzy 15:55 Coolturalny weekend 16:00 Dzisiaj 16:15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 16:30 Biznes dzisiaj 16:35 Prosto z giełdy 16:45 Medialne popołudnie z "Pulsem Biznesu" 16:55 Coolturalny weekend 17:00 Dzisiaj 17:15 Style i biznes 17:30 Biznes dzisiaj 17:40 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW 17:55 Coolturalny weekend 18:00 Dzisiaj 18:10 Po stronie konsumenta 18:30 Biznes dzisiaj 18:35 Telesprzedaż 18:55 Coolturalny weekend 19:00 Dzisiaj 19:15 Auto firmowe 19:30 Biznes dzisiaj 19:45 Nie daj się fiskusowi 19:55 Coolturalny weekend 20:00 Dzisiaj 20:15 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 20:30 Biznes dzisiaj 20:35 Fitness Profit 20:55 Coolturalny weekend 21:00 Saldo dnia 21:20 Rozmowa dnia 21:35 W 600 sekund dookoła świata 21:55 Coolturalny weekend 22:00 Ekonomia i rynek 22:15 Telesprzedaż 22:30 Biznes dzisiaj 22:35 Polska - magazyn korespodentów krajowych Polsat News 22:55 Coolturalny weekend 23:00 Saldo dnia 23:20 W 600 sekund dookoła świata 23:45 Ekonomia i rynek 00:00 Biznes dzisiaj 00:05 Po stronie konsumenta 00:20 Sektory, wektory, trendy 00:40 Auto firmowe 01:00 Pasmo powtórkowe TVP_Sport_2006.svg.png 08:05 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona - wydarzenia mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Vancouver 2010 - Adam Małysz; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 ME w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Tallin (Gala Medalistów); STEREO, 16:9 12:15 Jeździectwo - Rok na Wyścigach; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Ekwador - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 14:50 Drugi Skok; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Vancouver 2010 - Ceremonia Otwarcia Igrzysk; STEREO, 16:9 17:15 Europejskie Letnie Igrzyska Olimpiad Specjalnych 2010 - .; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Z archiwum TVP - Katrina Witt; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Vancouver 2010 - Łyżwy figurowe - Gala medalistów; STEREO, 16:9 19:20 Z archiwum TVP - Polskie niespodzianki na Igrzyskach Olimpijskich; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie K 125; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Vancouver 2010 - Polskie sukcesy; reportaż; STEREO 22:55 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej; STEREO, 16:9 00:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP_HD_-_Logo.jpeg 08:00 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 4/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 Łowca - ostatnie starcie; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Joanna Trzepiecińska, Wojciech Malajkat, Mateusz Damięcki, Jacek Wójcicki, Tomasz Sapryk, Sławomir Orzechowski, Jolanta Fraszyńska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, 16:9 11:05 Prymas, trzy lata z tysiąca; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk.:Andrzej Seweryn, Maja Ostaszewska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Grzegorz Sikora, Mariusz Benoit, Jerzy Trela, Henryk Talar, Mariusz Jakus, Joanna Orzeszkowa; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Nieznana opowieść wigilijna; film TVP; reż.:Piotr Mularuk; wyk.:Piotr Machalica, Krzysztof Stroiński, Danuta Szaflarska, Sara Muldner, Łukasz Jaźwiec; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Laskowik & Malicki - (10); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Opowieści wigilijne spod Giewontu; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Chopin - Pragnienie miłości; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Adam Woronowicz, Bożena Stachura, Andrzej Zieliński, Marian Opania, Jerzy Zelnik, Jadwiga Barańska, Anna Radwan, Piotr Adamczyk; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Szansa na Sukces - Lista przebojów radiowej Trójki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Dzieci Morza i Wiatru; film dokumentalny; reż.:Janusz Sidor; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Pejzaż bez Ciebie... piosenki Jonasza Kofty; koncert; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 426 - Mały bohater; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, 16:9 21:10 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 4/8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Zakochany anioł; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Noc Świętego Mikołaja; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zbigniew Buczkowski, Grzegorz Małecki, Wojciech Walasik, Leszek Zduń, Barbara Dziekan, Edyta Olszówka, Justyna Sieńczyłło, Jerzy Rogalski, Michał Kowalski, Magdalena Emilianowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 To ja, złodziej; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Zbigniew Dunin-Kozicki, Janusz Gajos, Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Romantowska, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Krystyna Feldman, Bożena Dykiel, Kinga Preis, Maciej Kozłowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Zakończenie dnia SK_TVPSER.png 06:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 13 - Grupa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 1/7 - Pechowy dzień; serial przygodowy TVP; reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Henryk Gołębiewski, Filip Łobodziński, Jolanta Zykun, Jan Machulski, Alina Janowska, Jerzy Cnota, Janusz Kłosiński, Bogusław Sochnacki, Henryk Bąk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Maszyna zmian - Tatoludek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Szatan z siódmej klasy 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Bartosz Fejge, Katarzyna Bator, Wojciech Malajkat, Krzysztof Globisz, Katarzyna Pypno, Tytus Hołdys, Marek Serdiukow, Tomasz Koźlik, Paweł Jakowlew, Łukasz Jaźwiec; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 M jak miłość - odc. 14; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Złotopolscy - Odc. 14 Spłata; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 14; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 3/12; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 3 - Dług; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 3/9 - Pierwsza noc; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 14 - Tygrys; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 M jak miłość - odc. 15; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 15 Kłamstwa; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 15; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 15 - Bezrobotni; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Zmiennicy - odc. 3/15 - Dziewczyna do bicia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 U Pana Boga za piecem 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Biblia - Józef, cz. 1 (The Bible - Joseph, p. 1) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (1994); reż.:Roger Young; wyk.:Paul Mercurio, Ben Kingsley, Martin London, Ann Warren Lesley; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Biblia - Józef, cz. 2 (The Bible - Joseph p. 2) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (1994); reż.:Roger Young; wyk.:Paul Mercurio, Ben Kingsley, Martin London, Ann Warren Lesley; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 3/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 3/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega - odc. 3/4 - Turystyka alpejska (odc. 3/4 - Turystyka alpejska); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1995); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 3/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Mrok - odc. 3/8 - Nie wszystko można kupić; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2010 roku